


Wet Wet Wet

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt leg, M/M, Stuid tags, Water, river - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Wet Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky jsem si vypůjčila od stejnojmenné kapely, jež má na svědomí třeba hit Love Is All Around.

"Jsme v pohodě," vyprsknul Tony vodu z úst a chvatně se podíval na hodinky, jestli komunikace s Javisem zůstala neporušena. Naštěstí ano, a tak mohl informovat i další členy Avengers, že se jeho přistání do řeky obešlo bez potíží. Pohledem pak zkontroloval výraz druhého muže, jenž se sice tvářil kysele, ale nezdálo se, že by byl nějak vážně zraněný.

 

"Jsi celý?" zeptal se jen pro jistotu.

 

Rogers přikývnul, načež začal plavat směrem k břehu, Tony jej o něco méně zběsilým tempem následoval. Čím více se však přibližoval k menšině, tím obtížněji se mu hýbalo levou nohou. Když se pak snažil postavit, zcela snadné to nebylo. Pochyboval, že by měl něco zlomeného, spíše si jen pořádně natáhnul šlachu, která se vzápětí rozhodla úplně vypovědět poslušnost, načež se Tony se s naštvaným zafuněním složil na kolena.

 

Steve jej udýchaně pozoroval, a když uviděl Tonyho bolestný výraz, neváhal, aby mu pomohl se postavit.

 

"Díky, kámo," ocenil jeho pozornost Tony. Jakmile byli už dostatečně daleko od vody, pustil se druhého muže a za přispění gravitace usedl na zem. Nohu raději nenatahoval, jen ji zběžně prohmatal, ale stejně na nic nepřišel. A tak se jen opřel o lokty, nohy pokrčil v kolenou a… odpočíval.

 

Nemohl si vzpomenout, že by se praštil, nebo co se vlastně přihodilo… Mrknul po Stevovi, tak trochu očekával, jestli mu tenhle manévr nebude vyčítat, ale… Tony se zarazil.

 

Respektive výraz druhého muže jej zarazil. Měl chuť se jej zeptat, na co tak zírá, ale včas se stihl zaměřit na to, jakým způsobem zírá. S tou spoustou zkušeností s lidmi jakéhokoliv pohlaví začalo Tonymu svítat, co se ve Stevově hlavě děje, ale moc se mu nechtělo tomu věřit. Copak by vážně mohla tu ledovou fasádu Kapitána Ameriky rozmrazit právě tahle situace?

 

Vlastně se tolik nedivil, ani on sám se nebránil pohledu na mokré triko, lepící se k blonďákovu hrudníku a ty rifle… Tonymu se po tváři rozlil úsměv, když spatřil, jak je Steve jejich stavem ovlivněn.

 

"Líbí se ti, co vidíš?" šel Tony přímo k věci, bolest v noze rázem přesunuta na druhou kolej.

 

Tonyho hnědé oči se setkaly s modrými, překvapenými otázkou, leč zároveň souhlas vyjadřujícími. Bavil se tím, jak se Steve začervenal a otevřel ústa k protestu, jeho očividný zájem však Tony nepotřeboval slyšet. Viděl ho.

 

Možná měl Roger v plánu všechno popřít, oponovat, ale nakonec z něj jen tiše vyšlo:

 

"Jsi mokrý…"

 

Tonyho úšklebek se rozšířil a tělem se prohnal záchvěv vzrušení, když Stevův zrak sklouznul přes jeho tělo až k rozkroku, bylo to… zvláštní a rozhodně zvráceně rajcovní, ležet na zemi v promočeném oblečení, zatímco se mu slabiny nalévaly krví, tvrdnul a stačilo jen trochu roztáhnout nohy a tření mokré látky bylo úplně jiné než o suchou, což Tony dal okamžitě najevo povzdechem.

 

Ne, vážně by si nikdy nepředstavoval, že bude vydávat takové zvuky zrovna před Stevem, když jsou oba mokří až na kost, venku…

 

"Budeš tam stát ještě dlouho?" položil Kapitánovi další otázku, načež blonďák okamžitě reagoval. Tony zvědavě naklonil hlavu, protože Rogers se na něj nevrhnul, šel pomalu, jako ve snu, kleknul si vedle něj a… Tony měl pocit, že v životě neviděl nic nádhernějšího, než ty modré oči, zářící vzrušením a touhou ve chvíli, kdy na svém rozkroku ucítil Stevovu dlaň.

 

"Říká se tomu nějak, Tony?" zeptal se zastřeným hlasem Rogers.

 

"Tomu se říká erekce," informoval jej s vážnou tváří Tony, tak trochu konsternován faktem, že na oko nevinný Steve jej momentálně vážně dráždí přes rifle, přičemž ty jeho jsou rovněž ukázkově napnuté.

 

"Myslím tomu, když se mi na tobě líbí mokré oblečení…"

 

Ačkoliv Stark tušil, co Rogers dostalo do bodu, kdy nedokázal držet svůj pohled stranou, ta Kapitánova přímost a tón jeho hlasu… Pokud doposud nebyl úplně tvrdý, tak teď už se nacházel ve stavu nejvyšší nadrženosti a s dalším stenem přivítal zrychlení tempa. Možná by mu mohl Steve ty kalhoty i sundat, ale měl pocit, že to asi ani nebude třeba.

 

"Nemám tušení," vydechl Tony a uvědomil si, jak přerývavý jeho dech je, jak se pod Stevovou dlaní třese a povolně roztahuje nohy. "Ale je to vzájemné."

 

Modré oči zamrkaly, načež se slastně přivřely, jakmile se černovlasý muž přestal o jeden loket opírat a stisknul v ruce Stevův tvrdý rozkrok, na nic nečekal a začal ho zpracovávat, mezi prsty mu tekla voda, kterou úspěšně ždímal z mokrých kalhot.

 

"Až moc," zamumlal, ale mohl si být jistý, že to Steve slyšel, jelikož mu uniklo tiché zasmání.

 

"Jo," culil se na ležícího muže a z pootevřených rtů mu unikl sten, jelikož Tony nezahálel, dotýkal se ho přesně tak, jak potřeboval… tak, jak už dlouho nikdo ne. "Tony…"

 

Stark jen zíral, co se Stevem dělá, během pár vteřin mu přirážel do dlaně, oči definitivně zavřené, v tváři se mu zrcadlila slast a ty zvuky, bože, ty zvuky co vydával… nadšené, nadržené… a jen pro Tonyho uši. Přejížděl dlaní přes Stevovu erekci, sám u vytržení z toho, jak jen pod tímhle dotekem zbavuje druhého muže schopnosti myslet, pokračoval, laskal ho, užíval si ten pohled na Stevea a pojednou zadoufal, že by se tohle nemuselo dít naposled.

 

A jeho přání se stalo jasným předsevzetím ve chvíli, kdy ze Stevových rtů znovu splynulo Tonyho jméno, jeho boky naposled přirazily do Starkovy dlaně, načež se Rogers celý roztřásl… Velký Kapitán Amerika se před ním třásl v orgasmu, jenž mu způsobil jen třením erekce přes kalhoty.

 

Sotva Steve přišel trochu k sobě, Tony jen okamžik spatřil ten záblesk v modrých očích, než měl horké rty na svých a silná dlaň jej pořádně stiskla, překvapeně a zároveň spokojeně zasténal Stevovi do úst, nechal se uspokojovat, laskat a líbat, hladově se do polibku zapojil, přivítal druhý jazyk ve svých ústech, dovolil, aby mu prometl každý kout, aby si vzal, co chtěl a sám jen zlomeně zasténal, jakmile už neměl šanci držet se zpět.

 

Jako zběsilý vycházet Stevovi vstříc, jejich polibek se instantně změnil na nekoordinovaný a vlhký, Tony nebyl schopen ničeho, jen vnímání vlny slasti, jež se přes něj přelévaly a nesly s sebou to nádherné uvolnění a také jakousi podivnou jistotu, že Steve určitě bude mít zájem, aby společné chvíle mohly probíhat i v tomto duchu.

 

Poznal to z toho polibku, jaký mu následně Steve věnoval, jemný a pomalý, jako by vděčný, a také z dlaně, jež se mu rozprostřela na hrudníku v téměř konejšivém gestu.

 

"Na Stark Tower…" odmlčel se Tony, aby si pročistil hrdlo, které měl jaksi stažené. Pohledem opatrně sledoval Stevův obličej, jak se bude na jeho návrh tvářit. "budu teď možná trochu potřebovat pomoc… víš, jak, ta noha asi bude vyžadovat čas."

 

Rogersův koutek úst sebou škubnul.

 

"Takže ty objevíš, že mám úchylku na tebe v mokrém oblečení, a už si mě stěhuješ do pokoje?"

 

"Už to tak vypadá," pokrčil jen Tony rameny.

 

Steve mlčel, měřil si Starka pohledem, ale nejspíše jen proto, aby nesouhlasil až příliš rychle.

 

"Kolik platíš?"

 

"Byt, stravu a teplé objetí?"

 

"Dohodnuto," vzdal Steve jakékoliv pokusy o vážnou konverzaci a dovolil si, aby mu úsměv rozzářil úsměv. Tony se spokojeným úšklebkem přikývnul a konečně požádal Jarvise, aby jim poslal helikoptéru.


End file.
